


秘密の恋人

by asyoulikeitraketa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Netorare
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asyoulikeitraketa/pseuds/asyoulikeitraketa
Summary: Croats gathered at their home again. Ivan and Lovre meet secretly in restroom. Only Danijel knows their relationship.イヴァン×ルカ前提のロブレ×イヴァン





	秘密の恋人

濃紺のスーツに身を包んだ強面の男たちが貸切スタジオに集まっていた。  
チームのオフィシャル宣伝写真を撮るためと選手たちへの大統領からの表彰式のために、各々が久しぶりの再会に笑顔を交わしあって軽く近況報告をする。イタリアチームは仲良く揃ってテンション高く笑っている。地元クロアチアはもちろんドイツ、ベルギー、モナコ、スペインに散っていた友人たちも遠征の疲れを多少残しながらも気楽な会話を交わし合っていた。

この１月にベルギーからイングランドのチームに移籍したばかりのロブレは、生活の変化にまだ緊張を残したまま一番会いたい顔を探していた。

「ロブレ、元気か？」

振り返ると優しい笑顔の先輩がいた。スバはW杯後に引退を表面したが、国の表彰授与式のために同じく招集を受けていた。キーパーとしてとても世話になり、ロブレの尊敬する選手の一人でもある。

「久しぶり。最近移動したばかりだけど、なんとかやってますよ」

その体格に見合った自信を持って、自分よりも少し小さい先輩に余裕の笑顔を見せる。

「スーツは堅苦しくて好きじゃないわ。まあ俺はもう引退したから気楽だけど」

全員撮影が終わり、最初に呼ばれた３人が出てくるとロブレとスバはスタジオに入っていった。

 

個別の撮影も終わったイヴァンは回復したばかりの右脚の怪我を少し気にしながらルカやデヤン、シーメとハグを交わしお互いの状況を報告し合っていた。その後アンテやペリとも話をし、この後の国賓との食事会について若くヤンチャな男の冗談まじりの愚痴を苦笑しながら聞いていた。

全員が撮影を終えて夜の食事会まで自由な時間ができたため、スバやヴェドラン、ヴィダ、ロブレら何人かと地元で行われているフェスに行くことになった。「じゃあ一時間後にロビーに集合で」イヴァンがその場にいる皆に告げて一旦解散した。

 

フロントから離れたエレベーターホールの手前にある奥まったトイレに立ち寄ったイヴァンは、個室に入ると扉を閉めきる前にノブを持った左手を引かれた。驚いて振り返ると真後ろに待ち人が立っていた。

「早いよ」不安げなイヴァンが眉を寄せて小声で諫める。

「大丈夫だよ、ちゃんと確認したから」後ろ手に扉の鍵をかけ、秘密のボーイフレンドを壁に押しつけ顔を近づけて、安心させるようにロブレがささやく。

細いけれど肉付きの良い腰に手を回し、強く抱きしめ腰を密着させると緊張したイヴァンの身体から少し力が抜ける。スラックス越しにさらに強く押しつけると、まだ不安そうに開いた唇をふさいだ。数ヶ月ぶりの甘い熱をすべてぶつけるように舌を滑り込ませ、執拗に絡ませる。

「んぅっ..ん」

苦しそうに喉を鳴らし背中を掴んで引き離そうとするイヴァンが可愛くて、唇を離して首もとまで赤くなった顔を見る。

「安心した？」

壁に身体ごと拘束したままスーツのジャケットを肩からゆっくりと脱がせ、薄い繊維に浮き出た弾力のある胸を撫でる。

「キスしたら興奮して勃ってきた。イヴァンも、ほら」

脚を開かせて硬くなったソコを擦り合わせると、小さなブロンドの恋人から抑えた喘ぎが漏れる。

「お前...は、バレたらお前もヤバいんだからな」

まだ諫めようとするイヴァンの声は今度は甘さを含み、気持ちを高めるためのエッセンスになるだけだった。

「じゃあ早くしよう」ジャケットを脱がせてフックに掛け、ネクタイをほどく。

―久しぶりに会ったのに、もっと俺に欲情してくれないのか、俺はこんなに欲しいのにー。

内心そう思いつつも、こういった事でイヴァンが人一倍敏感になることを知っているロブレは笑顔を見せて器用に服を剥ぎ取っていった。

 

～

 

「ダニエル、イヴァンと話をしたいんだがどこにいるか知ってるか？部屋にはいないみたいだ」

「ああ、イヴァンならさっきロブレとこっちの友人に会いに行くって出かけましたよ。すぐ戻るんじゃないですかね」

「そうか、じゃあ帰ってきたら伝えてくれ」

ホールで監督に呼び止められたスバは用意していた無難な理由を答えた。二人一緒でもまさかそういう関係とは思いもしないだろう。唯一二人のことを知っているゴールキーパーは後で死ぬほど酒を奢らせてやろうと考えていた。

 

～

 

「あっ、は、んっ...あっ」

はだけたシャツを身に付けただけの恋人がシンクを掴んで耐え、揺さぶるたびに喘ぎ啼く声とヌチャヌチャと後孔から響く音がロブレの興奮をさらに高めていく。

「はぁ、イヴァン...いい」

片脚を持ち上げ深く奥まで挿入すると一層高い声が上がり、ロブレはさらに腰を強く打ち付ける。細い手首を引き掴んでガクガクと揺らすと、まるで無理矢理犯しているようで心が満たされる。このブロンドの男を崩すのは自分だけだ、身体も、心も。

「イヴァン、愛してる」

一回り小さな身体に覆い被さり耳もとで何度も繰り返す。

「言って。愛してるって―」

「あ、はっ、あ、い...」

「ルカとの時は言ってるでしょ。後ろからヤられてると言えない？気持ちよすぎて？」

ビク、と肩が震え、息を詰まらせたイヴァンのうなじを舐めて吸い付く。腰をグリグリと動かし感じる場所を攻めるとまた荒く呼吸する。

「早く――」

「はっ、あ...愛して、る」

「俺も。愛してるよ」

「ん、ぁはっ、あ―――」

満足気にピアスの光る赤い耳を啄むと、ロブレは身体を起こし熱く濡れそぼったイヴァンのモノを激しく扱いてイカせ、自身も絶頂を迎えた。

 

～

 

「俺が先に出るから、少ししてから出て」

よれたシャツを戻し、ジャケットを着て緩くネクタイを巻き直したイヴァンが便座に座る男に念押しして伝える。返事の代わりに首に手を回し、薄い唇にキスをしてロブレは口もとで了解の笑みを見せた。

ドアノブに手をかけて出て行くボーイフレンドの背中を見送って、ロブレもジャケットを羽織ってふぅ、と大きなため息をついた。腕時計を見て、目を瞑り、甘い時間の余韻に浸る。

少しずつ近づいて来ている彼が、いつ自分に落ちるか。その日が楽しみだった。

―

トイレを出てエレベーターに乗り込み廊下を歩いている途中で携帯が鳴り、イヴァンは一件のメッセージを受け取った。件名はルカだった。

『部屋にいる？夜の予定を話したい。』

部屋に入ってジャケットを脱ぎ、イヴァンはベッドに横たわってメッセージの返信を考える。

『いるよ。でも今ちょっと疲れてるから後で送る』

続くいつもの言葉を打とうと動かした指を止めて、イヴァンは送信ボタンを押して、小さくため息をついた。


End file.
